Conversations
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: As Sandra and Gerry are about to learn, a single text conversation can change your life in the weirdest of ways... One shot.


Conversations

A/N

So this is a little eventual Sherry pairing fic I thought of the other day :)

It's told from Sandra's point of view and it's set in the present :)

Reviews welcome,

Laura

Ugh, it's been a horrible day. Gerry's been moaning, Brian has been on Facebook (his newest obsession) all day, and Jack has been downright grumpy. It's been boiling hot in the office all day too. On top of it all, my car broke down this morning so I have to take the bus home whilst it's in for repair.

'I'm off. Anyone for the pub? Seeing as its Friday, I'll treat you all to a drink.' I say, hoping that it will cheer my boys up. "Nah, Sandra, I can't, sorry. I've got this bloody beer tasting meeting at The Horse and Hounds tonight." Gerry answers apologetically.

"Nah, I'm off 'ome. Can't miss what's going down on Facebook!" Adds Brian. I roll my eyes. 'Don't message me with what you're having for your dinner, what you're watching on the TV, like you did last night, please Brian!' I answer. 'What about you, Jack?' I ask. "Nah, I think I'll just go home" he answers.

'Okay, see you all on Monday' I walk out of the office.

London transport is rubbish. End of story. I swear that this bus has been stuck in standstill traffic for at least half an hour now. Mind you, I think there's been an accident.

It's bloody boring sitting here all alone on a bus. I get my phone out and text Gerry.

'Hello. I'm sat in a bus, in standstill traffic and I'm as bored as hell. You?'

He texts back a few minutes later. "Haha! I told you to get a cab but you wouldn't listen! Lol!"

'Ha ha very funny. Not. How's the meeting going?' I reply.

"Bloody boring! Can't wait to go 'ome and watch the footie!" he replies.

I roll my eyes. He's been going on about the World Cup for weeks now. What is it with boys and football?!

'You and football! You're obsessed! I thought you'd be eyeing up the women there! That's the main reason you go! (well that's what you told me anyway) :P' I reply.

Finally, the bus starts moving again. I slip my phone back into my pocket, lean back against the headrest of the seat, and close my eyes.

A couple of minutes later, the bus screeches to a halt yet again. I roll my eyes in annoyance. My phone bleeps, indicating a text.

I get my phone out and read the text. "Nah, none of them are as lovely as somebody else I know..." he replies. Oooh! I wonder who it is? Could it be...? No, it couldn't be me... Could it? I've loved him for as long as I can remember. Of course, he doesn't know that. He'd laugh in my face... Wouldn't he?

'Who is it? Some girl at work? Tell me!' I text back. "Well... She's my best friend, the love of my life... I've known her for years... Yet she puts up with me, she shouts at me, yes, but she always forgives me... Any idea who she is? ;)" he answers.

Oh my God. It's me, I swear it is.

'Right. If that woman is me, drive to my house at meet me there. See you soon.' I reply. My hands are shaking with nerves.

He texts me back just before it's my stop. The bleeping of my phone nearly scares me to death. Gerry's answer is: "I'm on my way."

Oh shit. I'm walking up to my house and I can see Gerry's Stag on the road outside. OhmyGod. Help me.

Nervously, I tap on the car window. Gerry jumps slightly, but when he sees me he smiles. I smile back, and start walking up to my front door. I can hear Gerry's footsteps behind me.

I go into my living room and sit down. Gerry sits down also. 'So, was it true? What you said?' I ask, shoving my hands in my pockets to hide the fact that they're shaking.

"Yes. Every last word." He replies. 'I-... I love you too.' I mumble, looking down. "I know you do. Last year on your birthday, we went out and you got a bit drunk, remember?" he asks me. I nod, confused.

"Well, you told me that you loved me... Then you ran away, albeit not in a straight line... And you didn't come into work the next day, said you were ill." Gerry reveals. Oh, bloody hell! So that was why I couldn't look at him for weeks, I didn't flirt with him.

'I vaguely remember that... I thought that I was dreaming...' I muse.

"Well," Gerry says, getting up and pulling me to my feet. "You're definitely not dreaming now."

He kisses me, I know now that a single text conversation can change your life in the strangest of ways...

THE END!

Hope you all enjoyed!

Laura xxx


End file.
